


Camden Market

by stuttcrjngs



Category: IT, Stephen King - Fandom
Genre: Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Finn Wolfhard - Freeform, Other, Sophia Lillis - Freeform, chosen jacobs - Freeform, jack d grazer, jaeden Lieberher - Freeform, jeremy Ray Taylor - Freeform, wyatt oleff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuttcrjngs/pseuds/stuttcrjngs
Summary: When Beverly Marsh visits London and asks Stanley Uris how to get to her next stop in the city.





	Camden Market

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing and soft stuff but there isn’t much like written here so yeet! More like a love story that gets cut off and has to wait til that one person calls which takes 3 years-

“Hey, sir, would you mind if you showed me the way from here to Camden Market?”

Beverly Marsh lived in that shit-hole of a place called Derry up in Maine. Currently she was on a weeks trip to London and had decided wisely she shouldn’t just stay in one placed without going on the subway. Well, she figured they called it trains here. 

Currently she was in Wood Green, the outskirts of London, and it didn’t take long to reach her destination of Camden. But, to only find out what route she had to take, she eventually found one of the workers on the platform. Not only did she accidentally bump in to him, but, she really did need the tall curly headed mans help. 

He looked around almost twenty perhaps, the same age as Beverly, and stood at almost six foot, towering over the 5”8 girl. Her head tilted up in fear. She suspected the man to be some toned ex-policeman who got sued for shooting his wife. But no. It was no one other than a bird loving Stanley Uris. 

He had been working at the train station in Wood Green for over a year now just about and knew his way all around London. 

“Shoot, sorry ma’am...” he whispered, glancing away as Beverly narrowed her eyes, scanning his body in his fluorescent jacket. 

“No-sorry to /you/, sir—Stanley...” her green eyes looked to the badge on his chest, reading out his name, a small smile on her cheeks as she looked up at the slim boy.

“I want to know how I get from here to Camden. I’ve heard the market place there and everything is amazing. I’ve even booked myself a table at the Hawley Arms at two.” She showed off with a smug smirk, arms folding across her chest in a friendly manner, being friendly and polite. 

Stanley Uris’ cheeks heated up gently. “Yes, sure thing hon. You get on that train over there-“ He pointed to the platform opposite, “And trust me, you won’t be disappointed in that pub. I take it you’re going because Amy Winehouse used to drink there?” He winked, earning a nod from Bev. 

“Well, thanks Stanley! I’m Bev. Maybe I’ll see you around. You seem pretty cool.” She gently patted his arm before rushing off in her vintage dress to catch the train before it left. 

Beverly knew she’d fit in in Camden. Every corner of the place was filled with people with retro hair cuts and mod clothing. Everything the red head Beverly Marsh could ever wish for. 

Everything but one thing. 

When she had arrived at Camden, she’d asked several people where this bar was and she eventually found it near Camden Lock. 

Camden Lock, as Beverly had discovered, was a lake where boats were managed to pass through the gates in the water. She found this fascinating. It was so different from Derry. Everyone managed to have their own different taste in style and music as it blasted out from the speakers in the market stalls and shops around her. 

Now she started to wander between the stalls down one alley. The smell of lavender people gave off in their shops made her smile warmly, every single unique box of a shop able to make her heart warm. 

She had managed to purchase multiple things; a pair of new sunglasses from one stall, a long purple dress from another and when she got to the old horse stables (which were obviously now converted in to old wooden shops) she came across a mod father shop. The clothes were clearly inspired by Paul Weller, the one and only mod father to music. She managed to find a shirt in there around £30, with the help of the owner Mario, and brought it. It wasn’t for her. Nonono. It was for the kind and slim Stanley Uris who helped her find her way to her dreamland earlier that day. 

 

She walked out of the market place and found herself on the main street again, checking her watch. It was around two now, so, she managed to cross first try with other people and made her way in to the Hawley Arms. 

It was quiet for that sort of pub, but, it was a Sunday after all. 

Beverly managed to order herself a fine wine and took a seat in the corner on the soft couch, bringing her legs up to her chest. Her eyes were locked blurry on nothing and before she knew it, after a while, she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder before the presence sat beside her. 

“Hey—beverly.” Stanley Uris had to think of her name for a moment or two then, the apples of his toned cheeks turning a light pink against his pale complexion. 

Beverly on the other hand, locked eyes with him. Fuck she was under a trance that was for sure. 

The way his shoulders managed to fold out and show off his collar bones through his tight baby pink polo shirt, his high vis jacket tucked in his jeans belt from earlier that day at the station. The way the piece of gum in his mouth swapped on each side, making his jaw tense, his face becoming framed by the curls that reached almost at his shoulders. Beverly also noticed the way his body shape was as well, and, as weird as it may have sounded, she glanced down at his hips. The way he actually suck out his ass as he sat down on the chair. 

Beverly knew it. 

He was /godly/.

He popped a small bubble which made Beverly suddenly jump out of her vision and gasped out gently, “Heya Stanley.” She mumbled, but, got louder from the other people talking over her and the faint music, “What made you actually come here?” She asked.

“Well, dear bevvy, I got the second train after hours and made my way here after my shift. I figured that you’d be here at two as you sa—“ he started off but Beverly’s lips were suddenly attached on to Stanley’s and he was soon cupping on the back of her neck, both their fingers curling in to each other’s hair. 

Stanley was the one to pull away after one or two hints of hesitation in his actions. Breath hitching, he heard Beverly speak. 

“Well, /Uris/...” she read off his badge again, gently taking her pen from her back pack and pushing up his sleeve on his arm, writing down her phone number, leaving Stanley’s cheeks heated. 

“Maybe give me a call later-“ and sent him a wink before trailing off out of the bar. 

The barmaid, who was ever so familiar with stan, grinned as she poured a pint for him, “Is Stan in love again?” She asked sweetly as she slid him the glass. 

“Peggy, I’ve never been in love so much before...” his body lay slumped in the seat, his gaze dreamy and half confused as he watched her briefly turn, do a twirl that was purposely showing stan off her underwear or a teasing amount, before leaving. 

He wanted to get up and follow her, but, he knew it’d be best to call her later. After all, they couldn’t really be that far within each other. 

Well, Beverly still lived in Maine and Stan lived in London. 

He soon knew that would change, however. 

Stanley Uris once, finally after ever, had slowly become undone by a gingers looks and ways. 

He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
